


[渣金渣]金屋藏娇

by casevan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, 性转元素
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 在某个皮皮心满意足地把阿金这样那样先A后B再C又D地搞了个彻底的周五夜晚之后，皮皮突然发现自己变成了个女人，失去了自己引以为傲的茉莉花茶……阿金会对此作何反应呢？





	[渣金渣]金屋藏娇

“兹拉坦不打女人。”伊布说，“当然了，我可能会骂她们，和她们吵起来，但兹拉坦不打女人。”

伊布不打女人，但伊布打皮克——反正皮克不太可能真的被他打到，也很难真的被他打出什么毛病来(当然伊布也很少会认真地想要揍皮克)——在办公室里拉着他动手动脚的皮克、心血来潮乱改行事历的皮克、编造事由扣他工资的皮克、在他忙得脚跟打后脑勺的时候还给他塞需求的皮克，如此种种，不一而足。  
也包括在浴室里就拉着他要操的皮克、在他翻着白眼高潮的时候仍然不管不顾地往里插的皮克(“兹拉坦，”他说，“你高潮的时候格外性感，格外柔韧——你看你能把我全吃进去再加三根手指，我觉得你可以被双龙没问题的嗷别打我！！”)、在他不得不把文件拿回家做的时候会突然玩他耳垂的皮克。  
以及在做完一轮之后、凌晨三点把他从睡梦中摇醒要求再来一次的皮克。  
“你什么毛病！”伊布根本没全醒，只凭着一股怒气出脚，精确地击中了皮克。他和皮克在头天晚上八点半就折腾到了床上，那家伙眼睛亮亮地掏出一个小箱子说买了新东西想试试，伊布没法拒绝那个样子的皮克，结果就是被捉着脚踝搞到眼前发黑，浑身酸软。他暴躁地拢了拢头发坐起来，打开了床头灯，活动着指节打算好好揍皮克一顿，才发现皮克已经被自己踹到了地上。(伊布想起来往常他可没那么容易被踢下床，更何况伊布这一脚最多只用了三分力——而且触感好像也有哪里不对)  
“我……”坐在地上的人揉了揉肚子，委委屈屈地抬起头，“我只是觉得不对劲所以想叫醒你的，不是想要再做什么……呜疼……”  
伊布呆呆地看着地毯上脸蛋光洁、沙金色长发批到胸前、前凸后翘、身材比自己男朋友小了整整好几圈的女人。  
不过她脸上的表情倒是百分百的杰拉德皮克，一点做不了假。

  
被吵醒的伊布最终还是把皮克给揍了，当然了，用的力气不自觉地放轻了许多。皮克披着被子左闪右躲，估摸着伊布的气消得差不多了才垫着脚尖又摸回床上，靠在他身边。  
“你还生气吗，兹拉坦？”皮克把被子拉过下巴，只露出一双眼睛啪嗒啪嗒地眨。  
伊布不想理他；他困得很，只想赶紧睡觉。然而他的沉默似乎被皮克理解为了怒气，因为加泰人立刻放开了被子，转而去摸伊布的手臂，热乎乎的身体靠在他强健的手臂上，轻轻蹭动。  
伊布扭头看了他一眼。  
“你在搞什么，杰拉德？”他皱着眉毛说，“赶紧他妈的睡觉！”  
他把自己的手从皮克怀里抽出来，不想却一下叫他抓住了手腕。皮克伸出如今纤细光滑了许多的指尖，缓慢地描摹着他手臂内侧的纹身，逐渐向下，指腹揉搓着伊布小臂上的那些色块：它们不是纹身，而是新添上去的瘀青，有的边缘甚至还破了皮，结了不规则的血痂。伊布被他这串动作弄得摸不着头脑，惊悚地看着皮克捧起他的手腕，虔诚地亲吻了其上红色的绳痕。  
皮克抬起眼睛看向他——妈的这眼睛也太好看了，伊布想着，回想起了他当初受老板美色诱惑的场面(虽然皮克很快就证明了自己并不是只有一张脸好看)。而这张脸现在愈发地柔和，圆滚坚挺的乳房压在自己身上的感觉也算得上是舒服；这一套combo下来，伊布已经差不多能原谅皮克大半夜地把自己叫起来折腾一通的事了。毕竟是身体发生了这么大的变化，伊布想，他慌一点也情有可原。只要再瞎糊弄他一两句应该就能重新回去睡了——  
“对不起，兹拉坦，你疼吗？”皮克眨着眼睛，像个大狗一样诚恳地问他，“这样看起来这些痕迹真的都好可怕好疼啊，我以前没考虑过——”  
伊布用被子兜头把他罩住，按在床上就是一顿猛揍。

 

 

 

伊布一觉醒来，气已经消得差不多了——事实上他本来就没怎么生气，真要算起来的话更多的还是气皮克搞错重点：皮克怎么会觉得他是那种会因为床事生气的人呢？！他的脑子难道是跟着他的鸡巴一起消失了吗？！  
伊布顶多就是气他半夜把自己吵醒。其他的事情纯属他自己乐意，他要不乐意三个皮克都勉强不了他(按照皮克现在的状态这个数字可能要上升到五)。  
瑞典人伸了个懒腰，拉开窗帘。皮克轻轻地呜了一声，捏着被角又打了几个转，把自己深深埋进床铺里以躲避阳光。  
算了，伊布想，大概这就是所谓的同床不同命：皮克是继承了公司的大少爷，天然地享有可以随心所欲睡懒觉的幸运；而他自己则只是个劳累命的助理，注定无法摆脱工业社会为社畜造就的牢笼。

不过，再怎么说，伊布不能也不会完全地体会到皮克的处境。他撑着腰、身上黏黏糊糊地在厨房里做完早餐，便觉得皮克怎么也都该起床了(是的他还念着惯例，觉得皮克该担起责任帮他在第二天早上好好洗个澡)。于是当他上楼了发现皮克还躺着，便二话不说地解下围裙要把他给拽出来。  
皮克自然是不干的，但他在尚有一米九出头的时候就不是伊布的对手，眼下变成了个女性就更加抵挡不来。眼见自己就要被伊布整个拽出被子，扔在地上，皮克只好赶紧认输求饶。  
“兹拉坦！别拽我了兹拉坦，我不是有意的……”皮克脚跟蹬着床，大腿不忘夹紧被单，“实在是……不舒服，起不来……”  
“不舒服？”这下伊布果然松了手，朝他弯下腰，问他哪里不舒服。皮克瞅准机会，抓住伊布的手腕，猛地把他拉回到床上，自己张开了腿。

“……”伊布说。他感觉自己太阳穴在跳。  
“就是…想要你。”皮克坦荡地微笑着说，甚至微微顶起胯部，隔着一层内裤蹭着伊布的腿，“我从醒来的时候……就想要了……”  
“你也太欲求不满了吧。”伊布冷冷地说。  
“你就当是习惯性晨勃就好。”皮克手脚并用地缠上去，麻利地解开了伊布的裤子，“我用手完全解决不了…就帮帮我吧，兹拉坦？就看在我们那些过去的份上…”  
他絮絮叨叨地说着，手上也没停——他太了解伊布的敏感点了，瑞典人几乎是立刻就发现自己的阴茎在对方那双变小了许多的手里涨大起来。皮克数量地用指腹揉搓着他阴茎侧面的皮肤和血管，伊布被他弄得很快腿软跪倒在床上，喘息起来。他原本就被皮克折腾了一晚上，澡都没好好洗过便又叫他摸了一遍，此刻眼前不由得有些发花，胯部也条件反射地向前朝皮克手里送，就连穴口也下意识吸了一下——  
“你手指放到哪里去了？”伊布睁开眼睛问他。  
皮克也是一愣，而后讪笑着把手指从伊布屁股里拔了出来：“习惯了，习惯了，不好意思哈。”  
然后他又把手指举到眼前认真地看了看：伊布没完全清理过，手指从他穴里拔出来的时候居然还带着一点他前晚射进去的东西。粘稠的液体自他指尖滴下，落在他唇边。皮克伸出舌头舔了一圈，啧啧连声。  
“我觉得我会怀念它的滋味的。”他下了结论。

 

 

 

他们俩就皮克现在这个身体要是被内射了会不会怀孕争论了一会(皮克着实饥渴得可以，张着手就要伊布操他，甚至还将自己的套头睡衣拉到锁骨附近，露出一对形状美好的雪白乳房。“你又在作什么妖？”伊布看着他。“绷得太紧，解放一下。”皮克状似无辜地回答)，伊布坚持不肯冒那个险，皮克拗不过他，只好任他拉开抽屉翻找合适的安全套——他俩的套子不是一个码数的，这可能得怪皮克的屌长得太过天赋异禀。

伊布都快把整个人都埋进抽屉里才找着一个稍微小一点(而且还没过期)的套子。他正要去找润滑，眼角余光里却看见皮克又跑下了床，正做出一些奇怪的动作。

“……你干嘛？”伊布问。

“活动活动身体，拉拉筋。”皮克一边说，一边又换了一条腿做弓步，“我的柔韧性远远不如你，所以记得对我手下留情一点哦——”

伊布正在拧润滑剂的盖子，听了这话停下了手：“这么说你还真喜欢各种高难度的姿势啊。”

“可我以为都是这样的？”皮克弯下身抻起膝盖后头的韧带，“我记得我们第一次上床的时候你就是那样的，你的腿扭曲到了一个不可思议的地步，我甚至觉得再推你一把你就能含到自己的鸡巴……我真喜欢你，也喜欢你的腰，喜欢你的腿。我觉得我应该做不到那个程度，你不会因为这个不喜欢我吧？”

皮克喘着气直起身，真诚地看着他。

“傻逼，”伊布面上毫无波动地说，“那只是因为你又大只又笨重活像个巨怪，我是迫不得已。”

 

(“我觉得你可以不用那个直接来，”皮克做了一会心理建设，又恢复了笑嘻嘻的样子，此刻正趴在床上看着他，“我是说，我感觉我已经很湿了，我都不知道怎么可以这么湿……别弄那么多了，直接来吧，兹拉坦？”

“你确定吗？”伊布在手心里捂着润滑油，看起来江信江疑，“兹拉坦没睡过女人，把你搞出血了可不要怪我。”

“我哪知道呢？”皮克说，“我也没睡过……”

他俩面面相觑了一会，最终打开了谷歌。)

 

伊布扳着皮克的腿，一手润滑油全抹在了他腿根上。皮克的腿原本就白，身体发生变化之后皮肤变得更嫩，被伊布抹得一道道的，景象颇为好看——至少皮克觉得好看。他咯咯地笑着，双脚乖乖地圈着伊布的腰——皮克何曾在床上这么乖过？——一只手摸着伊布的小腹，另一只手给他戴着套。

“这感觉真的好新奇……”皮克说，“从这个角度看着你，我从来没这样看过你……”

这是真话。伊布的胸肌和腹肌他早就不知道看过几百次了，那上头几乎每一寸都被他用唇齿细细地咬过舔过（甚至有几次还咬出了血），胸口上泛红的乳头适合被指甲拧被道具夹，两块胸肌之间凹下去的地方适合被喷上浓稠的精液，腹部则适合挂上细密的汗珠，因快感而微微发颤……然而这会他看见伊布赤裸的上身，却满脑子都是想要被他征服、被这强壮男人压迫，再被他抓住操进身体里的冲动。

皮克觉得这应该是由身体上的变化引起的。

他把手从伊布的肚子上缩回来，试探性地描画着自己新器官的边缘。它还在出水，因即将发生的事情而具有节奏地收缩。

伊布抓住了他的肩膀，托着他的脸和他接吻。皮克在伊布的嘴里呜咽了一会，能够感受到伊布的龟头抵着大阴唇，又涨大了一分。安全套上的纹路搔得他心痒痒，他想低头去看，伊布却紧紧地抓着他的下巴。

“放开我，兹拉坦……”他含混地说，“我想看……”

“有什么好看的……”伊布的呼吸吹得他连耳朵都痒了起来。

“好歹是被破处，想看看很奇怪吗……”皮克说着，手上居然真的还用上了力气去推他。

伊布觉得皮克是真的脑子很有毛病。他含住了皮克的嘴唇不让他动，尔后按着他的胯部，自己向前一顶，猛然全数操了进去。

 

在开头的那几下抽插中，皮克一直大张着眼睛，浑身僵直，宛如一只被伊布的屌钉死在床上的蓝眼睛小鸟。伊布一开始还没发现，光顾着直直地往皮克穴里捅了——那是温热紧致的人体内部，伊布从来没插进过这样的地方（他自己的屁股不能算，何况他觉得那也没法对比），因此他便无法自制地往里面插了很多下，看着他们的交合处，看着皮克的水慢慢流出来，糊在他阴茎上，亮晶晶的。

“哎，杰拉德，”他一边伸手去摸对方的胸口（那对奶子居然真的有点好摸）一边说，“你这里面又湿又热的——”

然而皮克没回答他，伊布这才注意到不对。深金色的长发披散在枕头上簌簌作响，但皮克本人只是微微张开了嘴，睁着一双找不到焦距的眼睛仰着头——太深了，他脑子里的某个地方说，你从来没被刺进到过这么深的地方。他动了动腿，碰到了伊布发达的肌肉。哦，是兹拉坦，他想；早些时候他曾经用手指戳进过那里，但那完全不够，连浅尝则止都算不上，更别提和兹拉坦比了。伊布把他完全地填满了，又猛力地一下一下将他往床铺深处推去。像是身体里的陌生开关被打开，全新的快感涌出来，把他淹没。而在这股能将他溺毙的海洋里，伊布的手臂是他唯一的救生圈。

“呜……唔……？”皮克挣扎着睁开眼睛，就看见伊布握着他的腿要往外抽，他赶紧抓住他，“别呀兹拉坦，你还没操完呢！”

“哦，”伊布说，不着痕迹地松了口气，“我还以为我把你操死在床上了。”

“也不至于吧……”皮克其实也被他说的话吓了一跳，硬撑着没表现出来，“以前你被我操得最爽的时候也是那样的，我怎么叫你都没反应。”

“那能一样吗？”伊布说，“我可是刚插进去……你他妈都快把我吓软了！”皮克回过神来之前，他正在仔细观察从皮克穴里滴下来的液体的颜色，还以为出了血。

皮克歉疚地摸了摸鼻子，讨好地动了动腰，往伊布身上靠了靠，还不忘问候他的小兄弟现在还能不能用。伊布哼了一声，用一下顶入作为回答——皮克再次翻起了白眼。

“我觉得你应该习惯这种情况，”缓过来之后皮克说，“不能我一没反应你就停下来，这还做不做了，我觉得这是不行的。”

“哦？”伊布说，“我们谁都不清楚情况，万一真把你操坏了怎么办？”

他一边说，一边抓起皮克一边脚踝拎到空中晃了晃。我的腿也太细了，皮克打量着这一幕，内心泪流满面，随后一阵剧痛从他大腿根处的韧带传来：伊布故意拉高了他的腿，让一股淫液从他穴里沿着腹股沟往下漏出来，他夹也夹不住——伊布的阴茎把他牢牢卡住了。

“我觉得应该不至于，”皮克缓了缓，眼睛里全是被刚才伊布那一下激出来的生理性泪水，“就像我对你很有信心一样，你也该对我有点信心嘛……”

——伊布的启动速度快得不可思议。皮克的手指在床单上抓挠，太深了太大了……他眯着眼睛模模糊糊地瞧着伊布，那男人像天神一样高大健美，纹在上半身的彩色图案在他充满了泪水的眼睛里一片模糊，他甚至看不太清瑞典人脸上的神情。皮克的视线向下移动，伊布肌肉结实的上身和他自己现在柔软洁白的腹部产生了鲜明的视觉对比，更别提那根激烈地撞击着他肉体的阴茎。那是他从来不曾体会过的位置和角度，伊布进到了一个让他恍然觉得自己被捅穿了的角度，随后又朝他肚子上戳弄着、拖拖踏踏地往外抽——然后再次送进去。皮克觉得自己的鼠蹊部熟悉又陌生地灼烧起来。他下意识地扭动着腰想让自己穴里的每一寸地方都被照顾到，却被伊布按死在胯下。

“别乱动，杰里，”他说，声音低沉，“乖。”

不愧是我看上的人，皮克想，这种话讲起来都这么有范。

“嗯，好。”于是他也捏着嗓子回了一句，还加了个（自以为的）笑容，把伊布吓得一哆嗦。

何况皮克也就只是嘴上说说而已，此后他仍然不停地发出无意义的尖叫，手臂乱动，气得伊布弯腰找了根领带（都到了这份上他还不忘特意选了一根能机洗的超市领带，伊布暗暗唾弃自己）把他的手绑在床头。皮克茫然地任他动作，也不挣扎，只继续浪叫，直到伊布把手指伸进他嘴里为止：皮克愣了愣，接着便十分从善如流地含住了他的手指，甚至还舔了起来。

这下安静多了，伊布满意地想。他抓着皮克的腰一下一下地操着，看着那人缩起来的脚尖和不时探出嘴唇的红色舌头。以后就一直这样也不错，他想。

皮克再次呜呜呜地扭动起来，伊布猜测可能是被他不慎操到了什么敏感点，让他不得不在手上加了点力气才按得住。被捏住的下巴合不上，涎水逐渐顺着他的嘴角流出来。这个被弄得乱七八糟的皮克让伊布心里一动，一瞬间居然有点能理解皮克以前到底为什么那么喜欢折腾自己了。

 

最先进入高潮的是皮克，他肉穴剧烈的收缩让伊布也猝不及防，头一回觉得自己可能要早泄——然而他没有任何能阻止皮克的方法。皮克闭着眼睛（终于忍不住咬了伊布的手指），承受着剧烈的快感，突然觉得下体一空。他胡乱地动着腿，感觉有东西压上了自己的胸口，睁开眼睛的时候正好赶上伊布射在他胸前双乳之间的一幕。

皮克：……

伊布想说什么，却感觉脚跟一凉。他低头看去，发现皮克下体附近的床单全都被喷溅出来的透明液体打湿了。

伊布：……

“哇哦，兹拉坦，”皮克先缓了过来，“你这算是……把我操射了吗……”

他直着眼睛，又小幅度地眨了眨，显然是还没能完全消化这个事实：“而且你好像还射到我眼睛里了。”

伊布：……

这人脸长得这么清纯，怎么话却说得这么脏呢，伊布想。

在他胡思乱想的这一会，皮克已经自行挣脱了那根领带，此刻又像是发现了什么新大陆一样凑到伊布身边，把那条被勒出来的、横过血管的痕迹给他看：“现在我也有了诶——你说我们这算是情侣手环了吗兹拉坦——兹拉坦——”

 

~~ 兹拉坦身心具疲不想理你要杰拉德抱抱才肯起来 ~~


End file.
